


Adiós

by Kikinu



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta se gira con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Finnick. Puede sentir los músculos duros del hombre contra su cuerpo y siente que se le seca un poco la garganta mientras sus cabellos dorados le hacen cosquillas en la mejilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



—Me gusta tu casa, es acogedora.

Peeta se gira con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Finnick. Puede sentir los músculos duros del hombre contra su cuerpo y siente que se le seca un poco la garganta mientras sus cabellos dorados le hacen cosquillas en la mejilla.

Está mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vio, más sano, como antes de los juegos. Es el verdadero Finnick, además, no el monigote que fingía ante las cámaras. Es el Finnick que ha sido lastimado y que ha amado, el Finnick que es una de las personas más buenas y valientes que Peeta ha visto en su vida.

—Gracias. ¿Me traes un regalo? —pregunta, viendo el paquetito en manos del hombre.

—No es nada de otro mundo. De hecho, es un regalo que esperarías más de alguien como Haymitch, pero quería darte algo especial. Es decir, no todos los días te casas, ¿verdad?

El paquetito resulta ser una elegante petaca de plata labrada y Peeta no puede evitar sonreír divertido.

—Es verdad, lo hubiese esperado más de Haymitch.

—Era de mi padre —le explica Finnick, sentándose junto a él en el sillón —, y de su padre antes que él. Es tradición que se lo pasemos al hijo mayor el día de su boda. Llego unos días tarde, pero quería que lo tuvieras.

—¿Entonces soy como tu hijo?

Finnick resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sería algo perturbador si te viera como a un hijo.

Peeta se ríe feliz y Finnick entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. Se queda mirando sus manos enlazadas, recordando la última vez que esas mismas manos recorrieron su cuerpo, en lo que ahora parece una vida atrás.

Se mordisquea el labio, no muy seguro de qué hacer pero no importa porque Finnick decide por él, tomando su mejilla con una de sus manos y dándole uno beso como los primeros, casto, puro, uno que pudiera hacerle sentir a Peeta que todo era real.

Cuando se separan suelta un suspiro satisfecho y al abrir los ojos ve una sonrisa triste en los labios de Finnick.

—¿La amas?

Tarda unos segundos en responder, pero finalmente asiente.

—Es la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

—Me alegro —responde Finnick y Peeta puede asegurar que no miente. Le da otro besa y, tras separarse, agrega —. Una última cosa.

—¿Sí?

—¿Real o no real?

Peeta cierra los ojos un segundo, haciendo lo posible por no soltar las lágrimas que de pronto se forman tras sus párpados. Aprieta con fuerza la petaca de Finnick, sintiendo como el hombre suelta su mejilla.

—No real —susurra.

—¿Peeta?

La voz de Katniss lo hace que abra los ojos y se seque las lágrimas rápido, para que ella no las vea.

—Aquí —dice, parándose del sillón.

—Haymitch nos está buscando, dice que quiere… ¿y eso? —pregunta, mirando con curiosidad la petaca que aún está en sus manos.

A veces es increíble verla con emociones, el recuerdo de la primera época de vuelta en el Distrito Doce una memoria oscura que quiere desterrar de su mente.

Por un segundo se ve tentado de mentirle, pero eso sólo será peor.

—Me lo envió Annie. Era de Finnick.

Puede ver una sombra de dolor cruzar el rostro de Katniss. Se siente horrible al alegrarse de esto último. Sentir dolor es mejor que no sentir nada.

Katniss… su esposa toma una de sus manos, apretándola con fuerza.

Ninguno dice nada porque no es necesario, no tienen secretos entre ellos. Katniss sabe la historia y no se la reprocha, jamás podría hacerlo. Quizás se suma a las culpas que se carga innecesariamente a la espalda, pero jamás estaría enojada con él por eso. Tal vez éste es uno de los motivos por los que es la persona que más ama en este mundo.

 

(en el otro… bueno, el otro lo espera Finnick)


End file.
